


Выбор

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo), Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hux&Ren: драбблы G—PG-13, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren





	Выбор

Рей идет по дороге в бездну.

Кругом война.

Может, самое время снова мосты сжигать? Ей все кажется — где-то точно она права, что не стоит надеяться, верить, ждать, что мосты за спиной и так вот-вот упадут, их разрушить легче, чем оживить. 

Что кругом все только обманывают и лгут.

Что гораздо проще сломаться ей, чем убить.

Его имя играет музыкой на языке. Так звучит не убийца — любимый и близкий друг. Он такой и есть в ее тайном родном мирке, где они давно сомкнули порочный круг и живут только ради того, чтобы жил другой. Им вдвоем хорошо, как не было никогда.

Ее мир ей нравится больше, чем тот, чужой.

Оставаться в нем хочется вечно, всю жизнь, всегда.

Только если попросит однажды он с ним пойти — здесь, в этом мире, а не в ее мечтах, — если снова вдруг встанет он на ее пути, она вспомнит: здесь он не друг, а враг. Если руку протянет, ей будет все равно.

Она врет себе, хоть и не любит лгать.

В ее тайном мире скрыто двойное дно: чтобы он случился, ей нужно своих предать.

Только это ни разу в жизни не шаг вперед — это сто назад и падение вниз со скал. От нее, конечно, такого никто не ждет.

Только тот, кто уже однажды так поступал.

Рей боится, что ей придется-таки упасть и что тьма завладеет сердцем, душой, умом. Кайло может, конечно, снова ее позвать, а она откажется — с очень большим трудом.

Рей всегда казалось: раз любишь, в тебе есть свет.

Но ее любовь все кругом отравила тьмой.

Она верит, что снова сможет ответить: «Нет», если он позовет еще раз: «Пойдешь со мной?»


End file.
